monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique
Angelique, who was referred to as a Princess of Hell, is a demon and Cenobite who appeared in the 1996 sci-fi horror movie Hellraiser: Bloodline. Description Whilst Angelique's true appearance is unknown as it is never depicted in the film, she at first inhabits the body of a beautiful young prostitute, using her power to keep the form youthful. Later, after being dragged back to Hell as part of Pinhead's plan, she assumes the standard look of the Cenobites: leather garments in the style of butchers aprons, and sporting extensive and horrific body modifications. Angelique was a demon from an older time in Hell, where the seductive arts and corruption were employed, rather than the more brutal methods used by the Cenobites which came to inherit it. As such, she was opposed to becoming a Cenobite herself, and thus put herself at odds with the new order led by Pinhead. History After eighteenth-century toymaker Phillip LeMarchand created the Lament Configuration as a commission for a wealthy patron, the man used his device to summon forth a demon of Hell to serve him in the mortal world: Angelique. Subsequently losing control of the demon, the man's protégé Jacques assumed command of her, with the caveat that she would remain his slave as long as he did not stand between Hell and its goals. Discovering this, LeMarchand hurriedly attempted to design another Box which would counteract the power of his original creation and prevent Hell from establishing a permanent doorway to Earth. While he was killed by Angelique before completing his new device, he was able to hide the Lament Configuration from the demon before his death. Two hundred years later Angelique, who had used her magics to extend the life of Jacques, came across a newly-constructed skyrise building whose design appeared to display elements of the original puzzle box. Demanding that Jacques take her there, the man refused and in doing so stood in the path of Hell, allowing Angelique to break her bonds and kill him. She then went on alone to confront the designer of the building. Realising that architect John Merchant was the descendant of Phillip LeMarchand, Angelique tried to use her feminine wiles in an effort to seduce him, which ultimately failed, but in the process discovered the original Box hidden in the foundations of the building. Again employing her techniques of seduction, she convinced an unwary employee to open the box, opening a portal to a Hell which had changed much since her time there. While setting herself in opposition to the newly-summoned Pinhead due to their opposed ideology, the two formed a tentative alliance in order to stop Merchant from creating a device to close Hell's fresh doorway to Earth. Ultimately managing to kill Merchant, Angelique and Pinhead were nevertheless defeated by the man's pregnant wife, who activated the Lament Configuration, dragging the pair back to Hell and causing Angelique's transformation into a Cenobite proper. In the year 2127, Dr. Paul Merchant, the direct descendant of architect John, designed and built a space station named the Minos, upon which he used a robot waldo to solve the Lament Configuration and summon the Cenobites to his facility. Despite opposition from soldiers sent to investigate his activities and the Cenobites themselves, Merchant was able to activate his Elysian Configuration box, essentially transforming the station itself into an anti-Lament Configuration device and permanently destroying the portal to Hell along with those Cenobites unlucky enough to be within its reach, whose number included Angelique. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Clive Barker Category:Cenobites Category:Demons Category:Immortal Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Magical Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures